La verdad detrás de las pecas
by EggDupont
Summary: "Algunas veces, él desea ser como Fred y George." Datos acerca de Percy, el Weasley que olvidan a menudo.


La verdad detrás de las pecas

**Título Original: The truth behind the Freckles**

Por Reader-Writer

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. Harry Potter es de JK y la historia es de Reader-Writer.

* * *

><p>"<em>Algunas veces, él desea ser como Fred y George." Datos acerca de Percy, el Weasley que olvidan a menudo.<em>

Siempre se había sentido como el renegado de la familia- la oveja negra, el diferente. No era como sus hermanos, y algunas veces se preguntaba si de verdad era un Weasley.

Siempre había deseado que lo aceptaran como era.

Nunca le había dicho a nadie, ni había admitido ante nadie, ni siquiera a sí mismo, pero siempre había pensado que Fred y George eran geniales. No les importaban las reglas, no tenían miedo de cruzar la línea. De verdad admiraba como rompían momentos incómodos sin dudarlo. Y, siempre fueron tan ambiciosos como él. Mientras él deseaba notas altas en el colegio, ellos, sin embargo, deseaban hacer reír a la gente…y eran buenos en eso.

Algunas veces, él desea ser como Fred y George.

Se pregunta porque Audrey se enamoró de él. Pero se alegra que lo hiciera.

Se siente como un traidor, un cobarde, cuando huye de la Madriguera y de su familia. Cuando había una prueba, que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado había regresado, no hubo ni un día en el que él no deseara estar de vuelta en la Madriguera.

Había deseado con frecuencia el no usar gafas. Héroes de cabello negro y padres respetables podían usarlas, pero él era el único Weasley que usaba gafas…y eso solo incrementaba el sentimiento de ser 'la oveja negra'.

Él desea poder jugar Quidditch, para así poder unirse con sus hermanos (y hermana) en el campo. Pero siempre ha sido terrible para eso, ya sea jugando como cazador (donde tropezaba con sus compañeros), bateador (o le tiraba la bludger a los de su propio equipo o accidentalmente se pegaba a sí mismo con el bate), buscador (no importaba cuanto lo tratara, siempre terminaba viendo la snitch cuando ya era demasiado tarde), o de portero (la última vez que jugó no logró capturar ni un solo tiro).

Incluso en los deportes no podía ser un Weasley.

Algunas veces, parecía que solo tenía talento para estudiar o cosas relacionadas con eso. Si no hubiera tenido el apellido 'Weasley', cabello rojo y pecas, la gente probablemente pensaría que no era parte de esa familia. Estaba muy agradecido por su cabello rojo y sus pecas.

Antes de devolver el jumper navideño, había pensado seriamente en quedárselo. Pero decidió no hacerlo, y devolvió el paquete sin abrir.

Cuando Ginny dijo su nombre por primera vez, sonaba más como 'Par-se', que como Percy. No le importó. Solo estaba contento de que hubiera dicho su nombre, antes de decir 'B-eel' o 'Char-lee'.

Percy nunca había sido bueno al momento de bailar. Deseaba mejorar. Por el otro lado, sería raro que se convirtiera en 'El ratón de biblioteca bailarín'.

De verdad le gustaban las pepitas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores. Eran impredecibles, interesantes y…bueno, si él fuera un dulce, le gustaría ser una de esas pepitas, a pesar de que probablemente no se parecieran a su personalidad. Claro, no le había dicho a nadie que quería ser un dulce. Pero si lo fuera, le gustaría ser ese, lo había probado a los ocho años; sabía a chocolate, y había sido una de sus mejores pepitas (comparada a las de espinaca, cebolla, pasto, hojas secas y otras cosas extrañas).

Cuanto tenía nueve, los gemelos había hecho explotar su osito de peluche. Lloró mucho los días después del incidente.

Él desea haber salvado a Fred. Él, un cobarde, merecía más la muerte que un héroe. Pero ahora, al menos consiguió el cambio necesario para compensar sus faltas y defectos. Pero se alegra, si es posible el estar alegre cuando alguien muere, que Fred murió sonriendo. Y, una parte egoísta de su ser se alegra de que Fred no murió odiándolo.

Cuando su papá fue atacado por la serpiente, se prometió a sí mismo, que si sobrevivía, volvería con su familia. Su padre sobrevivió. Solo que a Percy le tomó algo de tiempo cumplir su promesa.

Después que su familia lo perdonó, después que se fuera toda la rabia, se siente ahora más un Weasley que nunca. Y de verdad, de verdad le gustó esa sensación.


End file.
